1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch of the type which is well adapted for use on electrical equipment enclosures, access panels and the like where a key-operated lock is not required but where a specially configured tool is desirably required in order to release the latch.
2. Prior Art
Flush-mountable latch assemblies of the type employing a housing having a forwardly-facing recess, an elongate latch lever pivotally connected to the housing, and a pawl for releasably retaining the latch lever in its latched position are known. Previously proposed latches of this type have been provided with an actuator button which is formed integrally with the pawl and which is engaged by an operator's hand for movement to a releasing position wherein the pawl no longer retains the latch member in its latched position. Latches of this type have not provided the degree of security desired in certain electrical panel installations, access panel applications and the like where it is preferable to require that a specially configured tool be employed to effect latch release.
While tool-operated latches of various types have been proposed, prior proposals have not included the provision of a lever-action, flush-mountable latch wherein a latch lever is releasably retained in its latched position by a tool-operated locking mechanism.